Increasingly, users share data between various computing devices or use various computing devices to access an account and/or data associated with the account. A computing device is provisioned with an account to allow the computing device to access the account. In conventional provisioning methods, a device identifier associated with a computing device is associated with an account to indicate the computing device is permitted to access the account. However, conventional provisioning methods frequently require a user to manually enter device identifiers associated with different computing devices, increasing the likelihood of an error in a device identifier. Manual entry of device identifiers for multiple devices is also time consuming, making it cumbersome for a user to provision multiple computing devices with an account.
Similarly, computing devices may also be paired to exchange data with each other. Typically, paring identifies an accessory device to a main device to facilitate exchange of data between the accessory device and the main device. For example, the main device stores an accessory device identifier to pair the accessory device with the main device. However, conventional device pairing methods frequently require manual entry of the accessory device identifier to the main device. This increases the likelihood of an error in the accessory device identifier and also becomes time consuming when pairing several accessory devices with a main device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing the specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.